The Prince(ss) and The Shorty Boy
by armyspirit
Summary: Sedari kecil mereka tak pernah akrab, seperti Tom and Jerry yang selalu bertengkar. Sampai suatu saat Jimin dan keluarganya pindah rumah, membuat hidup Seokjin lebih tenang. Namun apa yang terjadi Jika setelah sepuluh tahun mereka bertemu lagi? Bahkan harus hidup bersama! [BTS! JIMINxSEOKJIN] warning : Yaoi/BL!


Summary : Sedari kecil mereka tak pernah akrab, seperti Tom and Jerry yang selalu bertengkar. Sampai suatu saat Jimin dan keluarganya pindah rumah, membuat hidup Seokjin lebih tenang. Namun apa yang terjadi Jika setelah sepuluh tahun mereka bertemu lagi? Bahkan harus hidup bersama! [BTS! JIMINxSEOKJIN] warning : Yaoi/BL!

armyspirit present

.

.

.

BTS Fiction

Park Jimin x Kim Seokjin

.

.

 **The Prince(ss) and The Shorty Boy**

.

.

 **Chapter 1 :** _Kembalinya Teman Lama_

Pagi yang cerah di kediaman keluarga Kim. Seluruh anggota keluarga berkumpul di meja makan sambil menyantap sarapan paginya. Tuan Kim, sang kepala keluarga tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran yang baru datang pagi itu. Kim Myungsoo, kakak kembar Kim Seokjin itu nampak asyik dengan gadgetnya sambil sesekali tertawa. Tak mempeduli kan makanan yang ada di mulutnya. Jorok memang, tapi tak mengurangi ketampanan yang dimilikinya.

"Ekhem," Nyonya Kim berdeham membuat Tuan Kim menutup korannya dan menatapnya seolah mengerti Istrinya memiliki sesuatu untuk di bicarakan. Sementara si anak sulung masih tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gadget kesayangannya itu sampai adiknya menyenggol lengan sang kakak.

"Apa kalian masih ingat keluarga Park yang dulu tinggal di rumah sebelah?" Tanya Tuan Kim yang langsung dijawab oleh anggukan dari Myungsoo dan Tuan Kim. Sementara Jin terdiam, menggenggam sendoknya geram.

"Yang memiliki anak tiga tahun lebih muda dari kita itu bukan?" Tanya Myungsoo.

Nyonya Kim menjawab dengan anggukan, "Jimin, Ingat bukan?"

"Tuntu saja aku ingat! Dia yang selalu memanggil Jin dengan sebutan Princess itu kan?" Tanya Myungsoo antusias menyadari adik kembarnya menatapnya kesal dan marah.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" Kini Tuan Kim yang angkat bicara.

"Kemarin aku mendapat telfon dari Nyonya Park, Jimin akan bersekolah di sekolah kalian." Jawab Nyonya Kim membuat Myungsoo dan Jin menatapnya heran. "Ah, Maksudku sekolah kalian dulu," Ucapnya buru buru membenarkan, Karena kedua anaknya itu baru saja lulus SMA tahun ini.

"Lalu, Apa hubungannya denganku? Aku sudah lulus bu," Ucap Jin acuh.

"Begini, Jimin akan sekolah di sana. Tapi, Tuan dan Nyonya Park akan pindah ke Jepang karena urusan perkerjaan." Ucap Nyonya Kim pelan pelan.

"Jadi?"

"Jimin akan tinggal disini bersama kita!"

"APA?!"

.

Keesokan harinya Jin sangat malas untuk bangun dari kasur empuknya. Ia masih agak mengantuk karena semalaman ia habiskan untuk berdoa agar matahari tak terbit hari itu sehingga ia tak akan menemui hari dimana ia akan bertemu kembali dengan seorang Park Jimin.

Namun ternyata Tuhan tak mengabulkan permintaannya, Matahari masih menunjukan sinarnya seperti biasa membuat Jin benar benar kesal. Entah lah, tapi ia benar benar membenci Jimin. Anak itu lebih muda darinya tapi tak pernah menunjukan sopan santun terhadapnya. Berbeda dengan Myungsoo yang selalu mendapat prilaku selayaknya Hyung dari Jimin.

Jimin bahkan sering menjahili Seokjin. Mulai dari memanggilnya dengan sebutan Princess, mengganggunya setiap saat, sampai menginjak injak koleksi monster marionya seolah Jimin adalah mario yang berusaha mengalahkan monster itu.

"Jin, Keluarlah dari kamarmu!" Jin mengerang ketika mendengar Myungsoo memanggilnya dari luar.

Belum sempat Ia bangkit dari posisinya, Myungsoo mengetuk pintunya lagi. Menyuruhnya segera keluar karena sarapan sudah siap dan semuanya sudah menunggu di meja makan. Keluarga Kim memang memiliki aturan untuk selalu makan bersama dan tak boleh ada satu orang pun yang melewatkan makan bersama ketika mereka ada di rumah.

"Baiklah, Tunggu sebentar!" Seru Jin bergegas membuka pintu kamarnya agar kakaknya yang tidak sabaran itu tak mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan keras lagi. Karena jujur saja, setiap suara ketukan pintu kamarnya membuat kepalanya bertambah pusing.

Begitu sampai di meja makan, Jin langsung duduk di sebelah Myungsoo dan menyantap makanannya. Agar ia dapat segera kembali ke kamar dan mengurung dirinya di sana. Tak ingin ikut menyambut kedatangan 'teman lama'nya itu.

"Jadi, Siapa yang akan menjemput Jimin dari terminal?" Tanya Nyonya Kim, menatap kedua anak kembarnya bergantian.

"yang Jelas bukan aku," Jawab Jin malas.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan Myungsoo?" Myungsoo terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Kalau begitu kau membantuku mempersiapkan penyambutan Jimin ya?" Tanya Nyonya Kim pada Jin yang langsung dibalas oleh tatapan tak percaya dari anaknya.

" _Apa aku punya pilihan lain?"_

.

Dengan terpaksa akhirnya Jin membantu Nyonya Kim merapihkan kamar yang akan digunakan oleh Jimin, yang bersebelahan dengan kamarnya. Sebenarnya Jin ingin protes kenapa tidak memberikan Jimin kamar tamu yang ada di lantai bawah, tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain karena Nyonya Kim lah yang memilih kamar itu untuk Jimin. Jin tahu benar ketika ibunya sudah mengambil keputusan, tak ada siapapun yang dapat mengubahnya.

Setelah membersihkan kamar, Jin langsung membantu ibunya merapihkan meja makan untuk menyiapkan hidangan makan siang. Melelahkan memang, tapi itu lebih baik daripada harus menghabiskan waktu di mobil bersama Jimin–setidaknya menutut Jin–.

Jin membelakkan matanya ketika melihat banyaknya hidangan yang Ibunya siapkan untuk menyambut kedatangan Jimin, "Bu, yang benar saja? Siapa yang akan menghabiskan semua ini?"

Nyonya Kim melihat semua makanan yang tertata rapi di meja makan, "Ibu lupa menanyakan makanan apa yang Jimin suka. Semoga saja makanan kesukaannya ada diantara ini semua," Jin membuka mulutnya seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Lagi pula bagaimana ibunya bisa menjawab hal itu dengan santai? Padahal beliau selalu marah Jika ada makanan yang tersisa meski hanya satu sendok teh.

.

Begitu Jimin datang, Jin benar benar hampir tak mengenalinya. Pipi Jimin yang dulunya chubby itu menghilang entah kemana. Ia benar benar terlihat seperti pria yang gagah–dengan lengan yang berotot seperti itu–Ia pasti ikut salah satu klub olah raga. Tapi satu hal yang paling mencolok dari itu semua adalah, senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya itu tak ada lagi disana –dan Seokjin tak mengerti mengapa ia masih ingat detail dari seorang Park Jimin walaupun mereka sudah tak bertemu selama hampir sepuluh tahun–.

Tapi bukan Seokjin namanya jika tidak pintar dalam berpura pura tak peduli. Ia bahkan bertingkah seperti ia lah satu satunya orang di rumah itu begitu Jimin dan Myungsoo sampai di rumah. Jin bahkan tak menghiraukan ibunya yang menyuruhnya mengantar Jimin ke kamarnya. Sampai terpaksa Nyonya Kim sendiri yang mengantar Jimin ke kamarnya.

Bodoh jika Jin menganggap dia bisa bertingkah seperti itu terus selama Jimin tinggal bersama mereka. Karena pada akhirnya Jin harus buka mulut juga terlebih saat makan bersama. belum lagi ia tak bisa tinggal diam kalau kalau Jimin membuatnya kesal.

"Kenapa kau memilih bersekolah disini? Dan tidak ikut bersama kedua orang tua mu di Jepang?" Tanya Nyonya Kim membuka percakapan.

"Mereka hanya tinggal di sana selama tiga bulan, dan kurasa aku tak bisa jika hanya memiliki teman dalam tiga bulan, belum lagi aku tak mahir berbahasa Jepang." Jawab Jimin membuat Jin sadar suara anak itu juga berubah. Suaranya yang dulu bisa dibilang nyaring sekarang melembut, walau masih terdengar lucu dan menggemaskan di telinga Seokjin.

"Apa kau tahu sekolahmu yang sekarang adalah sekolah Myungsoo dan Jin dulu?" pertanyaan Nyonya Kim itu membuat Jimin mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Myungsoo dan Jin bergantian lalu menggeleng kepalanya.

Nyonya Kim berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan percakapannya, "Bagaimana kalau Jin atau Myungsoo menemanimu keliling sekolah besok? Jadi kau tak akan kesulitan saat masuk nanti,"

"Aku tak bisa, aku akan hunting foto besok." Jawab Myungsoo membuat Ibunya mengalihkan pandangan pada Jin, "Kalaubegitu Jin yang akan menemani Jimin."

"Ibu!" Seru Jin, –lebih terdengar merengek –meminta agar bukan dia yang menemani Jimin keliling memperkenalkan sekolah.

"Kau tak punya pilihan lain Kim Seokjin," Ucap Nyonya Kim membuat Jin mendengus kesal.

"Tak apa Nyonya Kim, Aku tak ingin menyusahkan seorang princess," Jin membelakkan matanya, Ia pikir Jimin sudah melupakan panggilan itu.

"Seharusnya itu tak menyusahkannya, pokoknya Jin harus tetap menemani Jimin besok." Jawab Nyonya Kim membuat keputusan finalnya kemudian bangkit dari meja makan menuju dapur untuk mencuci piring kotor.

Begitu Nyonya Kim menghilang dari pandangan mereka, Myungsoo langsung melepaskan tawanya."Aku tak percaya kau masih memanggil nya seperti itu," Ucap Myungsoo ditengah tengah tawanya.

"Ya, tentu saja. Ia masih terlihat seperti princess untukku," Ucap Jimin, tak melepaskan pandangan dari Jin.

Jin benar benar kesal, Ia berusaha tak peduli dan berdiri dari kursinya. Meninggalkan Jimin dan Kakak kembarnya yang masih tak bisa berhenti tertawa. Belum sampai ia sampai dikamarnya, ia merasa seseorang mengikutinya dari belakang. Dengan kesal ia membalikan badannya dan langsung dapat melihat sosok Jimin di depannya.

"Jangan mengikutiku,pendek"

Jimin menyipitkan matanya kemudian berjalan menghampiri Jin, "What did you call me, Princess?"

"Stop calling me princess, Shorty!"

"Then don't call me shorty, Princess" bisik Jimin pelan kemudian berjalan melewati Jin, Ia berhenti sejanak. Menoleh kearah Jin, "dan aku tak mengikutimu, kamarku ada disebelah kamarmu. Kau lupa itu, Princess?" Ucapnya kemudian berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Meninggalkan Jin yang masih terpaku ditempatnya.


End file.
